Realm Vaders
by Emra
Summary: Sequal to Dreamvaders. Nine years later the discovery of a portal leading to a different realm leads to one of the youngest Z fighters to get kidnapped. can his sister convince everyone what happened wasn't a prank and save him before they get her aswell
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Nine Years Later

Nine years had passed since the evil alien Maleenia attacked the Earth. The earth had gone on with a peaceful period where the only fighting was done in spars. Over at Capsule Corp, the company was still going strong and now had two C.E.O's after recently branching out, Mirai Trunks covering one office whilst Trunks covered the other office.

Capsule Corp. wasn't the only thing to grow. The z warriors had gained three new additions during the peaceful times. Mirai Trunks and his wife, Emily had gone on to have a second set of twins: James and Lauren where as the younger Trunks had married his childhood friend; Zara and had a little boy of their own.

Twenty seven year old Zara was out training for the morning with her husband Trunks leaving their nine-year-old son Eli in the family's apartment by himself. Not long after his parents left, there was a sharp knock on the door. Raising his brown eyebrows, Eli got up off the couch and answered it, meeting the angry ice blue gazes of his seven year old twin cousins.

"Hey guy's, what are you doing here?" Eli asked, letting them in. Although they were two years younger than him the three always hung out together. Lauren and James were the youngest of the five children Goku's adoptive daughter Emily and Mirai Trunks had.

"We need your help." James announced causing Eli to frown at the pair.

"What with?" He asked suspiciously, knowing quite well what the raven-haired pair were like.

We need to borrow something from Grandma Bulma and we were wondering whether you could get it for us." Lauren said as the three sat down on the couch, Eli just stared between the pair of them.

"I dunno guy's, I'm not allowed to go into Grandma Bulma's lab." He argued.

"Aw, but Eli! You can teleport in, get what we need then teleport out. We'll have it used and put back so fast that she won't even know it's gone. Honest." Lauren pleaded, raising her hand.

"Well it all depends on what "it" is." Eli replied, folding his arms, Lauren and James smirked at each other then turned to their cousin.

"Her shrinking gun." They said in unison.

Meanwhile over at Mount Potaz a fierce sparring match was taking place outside the three houses as seventeen-year-old Jake and Alex battled it out, a fight that's been happening for four hours straight now. Since they confessed to their parents about their new abilities back when they were eight, Emily and Mirai Trunks allowed them to train whenever they liked, and thus taking that into advantage, the demi saiyans were training non stop when they had a free minute to themselves. Just as Jake was about to deliver his twin an uppercut, a phone started ringing. Alex instant transmitted out the way just in time to dodged it then dived towards her bag that was sitting on her doorstep.

"That's Ben!" She announced, answering her phone.

"Who's Ben?" Jake asked, folding his arms.

"Someone you don't know." Alex snapped before returning to her conversation, sighing now, Jake landed on the ground and sauntered into the house where he found his mother in the study typing away furiously into her laptop whilst on the phone herself.

"Trunks, this is the third time you've cancelled this meeting, will you just see the guy? He's not going to be nice to me forever… Yes I know he's a jerk but if he's willing to invest that much into the company then I think you should take the opportunity." She was saying, Jake chuckled as he opened up the portable fridge and took out a bottle of water, causing Emily to snap her head up at the sudden noise but silently sigh as she saw her son.

"Everything ok?" Jake whispered, Emily only grinned and rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't whine at me. Tell you what. I'll meet him then tomorrow alright? You just have to watch James and Lauren for an hour or so… Alright I'll email you this report and theory and I'll see you later. Yes, don't worry it's the last thing I'll do today… I promise… (Crossing her fingers behind her back as she was saying this) I'll see you later. I love you. Bye." She said then hung up. Jake joined his mother opposite her desk and took a gulp of water.

"What's dad trying to get out of now?" He asked smirking.

"Just a client, he's a jerk but a great asset to the company. Oh well what are you up to? I thought you were sparing with Alex?" She asked.

"I am, just thought I'd take a break." He replied.

"Since when do you have breaks? I thought it was always fight till one was unconscious." Emily laughed, clicking away a few times on her laptop then shutting it down.

"Since Ben rang." Jake muttered, annoyance in his voice.

"Who's Ben?" Emily asked, picking up easily on his muttering.

"Dunno, she wouldn't tell me." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ben's her new boyfriend. I think you already know why she won't tell you." Another voice answered, Emily and Jake looked up to see thirteen-year-old Daisy entering the room, wearing a light blue gypsy skirt and gypsy top to match. She placed a square box with several wires sticking out of it on the desk before grabbing a can she's slipped into the freezer part of the portable fridge.

"Alex has a boyfriend?" Emily asked.

"Yup." Daisy Replied, pulling her waist length blonde hair out of her scrunchie, revealing her lavender highlights.

"What is that?" Jake asked, peering at the box now.

"Oh that, it's the electromagnet circuit box off the battery for my photogenic fabricator advisor. I need to fix some circuits on it as the electricity's not getting through to allow the data to spread." She explained. Both Jake and Emily stared at her completely confused.

"Huh?" Emily asked, Daisy just rolled her eyes at her mother.

"It's an electronic personal shopper, data is being installed from all the latest fashion magazines and is automatically updated when fashion changes, thanks to this new website I've built. This gizmo is gonna be girls newest best friend!" She declared, sitting down next to her brother.

"Uh that's nice honey. If you give your father the plans, he could have it capsulated for you." Emily suggested but Daisy shook her head.

"No need. You wear it on your waistline as you would a Walkman, that's how small it's gonna be." She replied.

"Oh right. Well keep up the good work." Emily sighed. An hour or so later, James and Lauren had crept over to Mount Potaz where they found their target talking away to his girlfriend on his phone. Good old Uncle Goten. He had been annoying the hell out of them lately, just because he was bigger and older than them. Well they'd show him! They had told Eli that they had wanted to shrink a bush that was blocking an entry to a bear cave, as he knew quite well that he wouldn't get it for them if he knew the real reason. Goten suddenly ended his phone call and smiled at them.

"Hey guy's. What's up?" He asked, walking over to them.

"Nothing's up, but your going down." Lauren replied darkly. Goten stopped at the pair and ruffled Lauren's hair not hearing the growl in her throat.

"Sorry guy's but I'm too tired to play right now." He chuckled as she batted his hand away.

"That's good, but we aren't on about playing." James sneered, bringing the shrink gun out of his pocket and aiming it at his uncle.

"H Hey, what's that?" Goten gasped, staring at the object in his nephews hand.

"You'll see." Lauren stated as James pulled the trigger and a blue laser hit Goten square in the chest, shrinking him down to the mere size of a doll.

"What the hell have you two done?" Goten's voice yelled, but as he was so small, the twins just about heard him thanks to their saiyan hearing.

"Oh we haven't even started yet." Lauren stated, smirking as she walked over and picked him up easily.

Three hours later, Trunks and Zara returned home after their workout to find Eli outside, sparring with an invisible partner.

"Hey son." Trunks greeted, Eli stopped what he was doing and grinned at his parents.

"Hi dad, how did the training go?" He asked.

"Your mother kicked my butt as usual." Trunks laughed.

"It wasn't that bad Trunks! I only got lucky…" Zara replied, rolling her eyes at her husband. The family walked in just as the phone rang.

"Great timing." Trunks muttered as Eli ran over and answered it. The brown haired demi saiyan listened into it for a few moments before his eyes fell on his father.

"Dad. It's Chichi." He said, frowning up at his father. Trunks took the phone off his son.

"Hi Chichi, no I haven't seen him, hold on I'll ask Zara. Hey Zar, have you seen Goten?" Trunks asked, taking the phone away from his ear then turning to his wife.

"Not since yesterday, why?" Zara asked shaking her head, Trunks frowned even more before placing the phone by his ear again.

"She's not seen him either. What's wrong? What? You sure? Hold on a sec." He said before looking at Zara again.

"What's he done now?" Zara sighed.

"He's not done anything. He's missing. No one can sense his ki either. Emily and Gohan cant find him anywhere." He explained. Eli widened his eyes at this as he worked out why his sneaky cousins paid their visit that morning.

"Eli? What's wrong?" Zara asked, watching her son carefully. Eli shook his head then looked at his parents.

"I'll be right back." He announced then teleported out the room. Eventually hanging up on a distressed Chichi, Trunks looked at his wife.

"Do you think he knows something?" He asked.

"Well, we're not going to find out hanging around here. Let's go." Zara declared, grabbing Trunks by the t-shirt and teleporting out the house also.

Over on Mount Potaz, James and Lauren had slipped into the house with Goten without raising suspicions and now had him trapped in a box. They had only just locked their wardrobe door when a brown blur appeared in their room.

"Alright, what have you done with him?" Eli demanded, glaring at the twins.

"Who?" James asked innocently.

"Goten. I know you've done something to him." Eli snapped. Suddenly a brown and lavender blur appeared into the room followed by the twins' door getting burst open. Now Emily, Trunks and Zara were in the twins room with the three kids.

"Eli? What's going on?" Zara asked.

"They've done something to Goten!" Eli replied.

"What?" Emily cried.

"We've done nothing Eli!" Lauren yelled.

"Where is he?" Eli demanded a second time.

"How should we know?" James snapped.

"Cause I know you used it on him!" Eli shot back.

"Hold it! They used what?" Emily asked, looking at Eli now.

"Grandma Bulma's shrink gun." He replied quietly.

"No. That's impossible. It's locked up in her lab, I secured it yesterday." Emily argued, but Eli shook his head.

"I got it for them. I thought they were shrinking a bush to clear a cave entrance for some bears. I should have known they were lying!" He muttered.

"Eli!" Zara gasped.

"Is this true?" Emily demanded, staring at the twins with her hands on her hips, both of them shook their heads.

"Eli wouldn't make this up Em." Trunks said.

"I know he wouldn't. Where is he you two. Don't make me search your bedroom, because there'll be nothing left of it once I'm done with it." Emily replied, glaring at them now.

"We've not done anything!" Lauren declared, suddenly a thump could be heard from the wardrobe.

"What's that?" Zara asked, Emily shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to it and unlocked the door. She was surprised to see a box moving by itself. Frowning now, she picked it up and took it out the wardrobe. Lifting the lid she saw a very annoyed tiny Goten suddenly go relieved.

"Oh Emily! Thank Dende it's you!" He cried.

"Oh Goten, I'm so sorry." Emily sighed, putting her hand in the box, allowing her brother to climb onto it.

"He's in there?" Zara asked, Emily nodded and dropped the box on the floor, both Zara and Trunks gasped at the tiny Goten in his sisters hand.

"Where is the gun?" Emily yelled, spinning dangerously on the twins who began to tremble now as they pointed to Lauren's pillow. Handing Goten to Zara, Emily lifted up the pillow to see the object in question lying in the centre. Muttering to herself, she picked it up and started turning a couple of switches, then turned to her friend.

"Zara, please put Goten on the floor." She ordered, Zara nodded as she gently placed the demi saiyan on the floor then Emily aimed the gun at her brother and pulled the trigger. Moments later, Goten was back to his normal size.

"Hey! I'm back!" He cried.

"What do you two say?" Emily yelled, glaring once more at the twins.

"Sorry uncle Goten." They said in unison.

"You two are getting no allowance for two months, any training or TV for a month and no desert for a month. If you ever pull a stunt like that ever again, I will come down hard on you! Is that understood?" She demanded.

"Yes mum." They replied again in unison.

I've got to give this back now. I'll get Jake to watch you. Goten? I'm so sorry about all this." Emily sighed, holding the gun up. Goten just nodded.

"Em? I think Eli can take it back. He's the one who took it in the first place." Zara said suddenly.

"You sure?" Emily asked.

"Absolutely. He's in the wrong too, so he can explain to Bulma why it's missing." Zara replied, looking stern at Eli.

"Well. Alright then." Emily said, handing the gun over to Eli. Eli looked down at it in his palms disdainfully before looking up at his mother.

"Do I have to be the one to drop it off? Couldn't you do it while I stay with grandpa Vegeta?" he asked hopefully, knowing that the saiyan prince would be more forgiving then his aqua haired mate. Zara narrowed her eyes at her son before grabbing his ear.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you? Well there's no chance that's happening. No training sessions with your grandpa or video games for the next fortnight. And we're going to go apologise to your grandmother before you join the twins in apologising to Chichi. Goten going missing got her worried sick." Zara exclaimed before teleporting away with her struggling son. The twins winced as they heard Eli's punishment. They knew that Eli practically lived on his video games. If he wasn't training then it was guaranteed that he would be on a console somewhere. With out video games he'd go crazy and no doubt take it out on them.

"Well I hope you're pleased with yourselves. Not only did you give your grandmother a scare and use a dangerous and experimental device on your uncle, you also got your cousin into trouble to boot. You better apologise to him when your done making it up to your grandmother." Emily chimed in as she stepped up to the twins. They grumbled to themselves before they allowed their mother to push them out the door. Goten watched them go then stared at his best friend who was chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" Goten asked, still highly annoyed.

"Aw come on, you have to admit it was funny." Trunks pointed out, trying to stop.

"No it wasn't. They were threatening to dress me up in some of Daisy's old dolls clothes." Goten complained, only making Trunks laugh harder. Goten grunted and made for the door.

"Oh shut up you annoying jerk." He grumbled, leaving. Trunks followed, still struggling not to laugh.

"Oh come on 'ten! You know I'm only messing with you!" he called after his friend, closing the door. No one had noticed an ornament on the top self of the twins' bookcase that didn't belong; it's glass eye gleaming in the sunlight.

Outside in a far away oak tree sat a man on one of the tallest branches, the leaves casting a shadow over his clothed face. In his hand rested a hand-held TV that showed the interior of the Twins' room. The man stroked his chin as he absorbed what he had seen of the son family.

"Could they be the ones?" he muttered to himself before jumping out of the tree and running off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: disappearance**.

Lauren continued to pace around the room, to angry to sit still. James watched her pace from the perch on his bed, slowly getting dizzy as she made another full circle of the room.

"Come on Lauren, we've got other stuff we can do. We can get back at Uncle Goten when our punishment's over," he reasoned, hoping she'd stop pacing soon.

"That's not what I'm mad at." She snapped.

"So you're upset that you got caught?" he asked. She paused in her pacing for a long moment before going off on a rant.

"I just can't believe the nerve of Eli! We're his best friends and family to boot! Not long ago he had been right here along side us pranking uncle Goten and getting a real kick out of it and now look at him! He's selling us out!" James went to say something but she carried on, "and then there's are punishment. Two months without allowance! A whole month without training, desert or TV! And for what? We didn't do anything to Uncle Goten besides making him a little smaller! It's not like we tortured him or anything!" she finally stopped, taking in deep breaths to calm herself down. James waited patiently to stop before adding his thoughts.

"We shrunk him down to the size of a doll. That's hardly a little smaller. And you saw how worried Grandma Chichi was…"he trailed off. Chichi had indeed been worried sick. Ever since Gohan and Emily had moved out, Chichi had been more protective of her youngest child and when Goku left to train a small village boy at the last world tournament she had gotten more protective still as he was all she had left. When Goten had disappeared she had gone out of her mind with worry. That made James feel guilty but apparently his sister felt different.

"Who cares? We still didn't do anything! You and maybe Eli may have been guilt ridden because of that but I'm not. I'm one saiyan that refuses to be brought in by guilt. That's dangerous and I'm too strong for that." She announced stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest and looking like a smaller, female version of her grandpa Vegeta. James sighed in exasperation.

"Ok then, what do you think we should do 'oh great saiyan warrior princess'?" he asked mockingly. Lauren paused and looked round the room before smirking at the window.

"I say we ditch this place. They want to overly punish us? Then we'll leave and make them feel guilty about what they did!" she announced, running up to the window and wrenching it open. James closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I dunno Lauren. We could get in even more trouble…" he trailed off. Lauren shrugged at him and climbed onto the frame.

"Your loss." She said before jumping out. James opened his eyes wide and stared at the window.

"Hey! Wait up!" he cried, following closely.

Bulma inspected the gun carefully as she placed it back into her rightful place in her lab. She locked it up and then turned to the golden-eyed woman that was watching her from a desk.

"You sure it's alright Bulma?" Zara asked, watching the aged scientist. Bulma nodded at her daughter in law and walked across the room towards her.

"Yea, they didn't break it. I guess in some ways they helped me out. Now I know that it works." She chuckled slightly, sitting on the desk.

"Well there's one good thing then." Zara muttered. Bulma nodded then peered down at Zara.

"Yes, but what I want to know is what are you doing still in the lab on your day off. I told you everything is fine so there's no need to keep Eli in his room while you stay here. You can go home you know. What ever mechanical thing you needed to tweak can wait until Monday."

"I know…" Zara said slowly, making no move to leave. Bulma sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Zara defended.

"Come on Zara, I've known you since you were a kid. I know when there's something on your mind." Bulma pointed out and Zara sighed.

"Oh alright then. I was just a little worried about Eli, that's all. He used to be this mad pranker. Maybe worse then what Alex and Jake were like at his age. I thought he had moved on from all that but then he goes and pulls a stunt like this."

"Well in all fairness he was fooled. He thought they were doing their part for the local wildlife, remember?" Bulma pointed out. Zara shrugged.

"I know but I didn't think he was that easily fooled. He might have secretly known they were lying and so wanted to see what they were up to." She suggested. Bulma shook her head.

"I don't think so. Besides, those twins are tricky. They've managed to fool me before." Bulma admitted. Zara nodded.

"True. I guess in truth I sometimes worry about my own ability as a parent. Even you have to admit that I was the last person you'd expect to have a kid."

"True, after the way your parents were with you I can see why you worry but you are doing the best you can and you can't do any better then that. Besides, your best is working. Eli is a good kid." Bulma reasoned and Zara nodded.

"Thanks Bulma. I should get home. Wouldn't want to keep that husband of mine waiting for dinner." She said.

"Ok. I could look after Eli for you if you want to have some time alone with Trunks." Bulma suggested. Zara smiled.

"That's alright. We should be going anyway." She replied before waving a quick goodbye and disappearing via her own teleportation move.

"Trunks, I'm just going to take some food up to the kids. Don't you lot dare start without me!" Emily called down to her family, smiling as she carried the tray laced with food up the stairs. The hungered moans told her they had all heard her as she reached the top. She knew it was mean to make a saiyan wait for food but she'd prefer to have a chance at getting some rather then letting her ravenous family get it all.

When she reached the twins room, she balanced the tray along one arm and used the free one to knock on the twins' door.

"James, Lauren, Dinner's up! Open the door." She called. When she got no answer she frowned and opened it herself, forgetting all about respecting their privacy.

"James? Lauren?" she asked again as the door swung open, revealing the empty room. Emily's eyes focused on the open window and she growled in anger, almost breaking the tray.

"I can't believe it!" she yelled, her temper rising all over again as she stretched out her senses to try and find the twins. She couldn't find them. They were concealing their ki too well.

"I knew I'd regret teaching them that! Grr, I'm so gonna kill them when I get my hands on them!" she yelled, the tray finally giving way to her grip and snapping in half, the plates that were on them smashing on the floor. Not long afterwards and Mirai had run up to the room.

"Em, what's wrong?" he asked.

"They escaped out the window. Call Gohan and anyone else. We're going to have to look for them." She growled, walking past him and forgetting about the mess.

Trunks leant back in his chair and picked the cordless phone out of its stand, making it's ringing cease as soon as he did so. He raised it to his ear and signalled across the dinner table for his family to be quiet.

"Hi Mirai, what's wrong? …Again? You sure they weren't pretending to? …Well it wouldn't be the first time…sure we'll help you guys look…Mt Potaz is a big place for you guys to look if you can't sense them…ok, see you in ten minutes." He said, hanging up.

"What was that about?" Zara asked, taking a break from eating to stare at her husband.

"The twins ran away again. All of the Sons are out looking for them but they need a bit more help. The twins are concealing their power levels and it's getting dark." Trunks said. Eli started coughing from eating too fast.

"They ran out because of what happened? Why couldn't they just accept defeat for once?" he asked as soon as he had stopped spluttering.

"If memory serves, you didn't like to stay grounded either." Zara pointed out, getting up to put the food away so that they could at least warm it up later.

"What? I stayed put!" Eli protested.

"Yea, after your grandmother fitted you with a ki suppressor. You couldn't just fly out your window then." Trunks pointed out, helping Zara. Eli frowned then blinked when he realised that they hadn't taken away his plate.

"Aren't I going?" he asked.

"No. You're going to stay here, eat and then go do your homework. You're grounded, remember?" Zara replied, telekinetically getting the right coats.

"What? But they're my friends! I should be out there helping!" Eli argued. Zara glared at Eli sternly.

"No you shouldn't. You're going to eat, do your homework and go to bed and you'll like it. We shouldn't be gone long." Zara said equally as sternly.

"And no more arguing about it either." Trunks added before nodding at Zara as he grasped her hand and they both disappeared. Eli huffed.

"Yeah right. I don't stay put with out a ki suppressor, remember?" He muttered before teleporting out to the middle of Mt Potaz.

James stared at the ripples in the river as he threw in another stone. Behind him Lauren was looking around the entrance of a nearby cave.

"Wonder if they've even worked out we've gone yet. Mum'll be so mad. She hates it when we do this." James was muttering. Lauren was frowning at the interior of the cave.

"I…think there's a light in there…" she muttered. James didn't hear her.

"Dad probably would have gotten the whole family out looking for us. Jake and Al will want to kill us for disturbing their training time. Daisy probably was busy with something else so she'll be mad. Not to mention uncle Goten and Pan." He continued to say.

"…I…think someone is in there." Lauren muttered.

"Wonder if they'll get Eli's family to help look? It is a big mountain." James continued.

"James! There's someone in there!" Lauren whispered harshly at her brother, throwing a small stone at him to get his attention. James yelped and glared at her until he saw she was serious.

"What's in there?" he asked walking up to it. He stared into the cave, frowning at the circle of glimmering light that was in the back. If he strained his eyes hard enough then he could just about make out something that looked like the edge of a cliff that looked over a city.

"What in the-?" he started but a shadowy figure leapt out of the cave, knocking the twins over backwards. The twins grunted and scrambled up on to their feet.

"What is that?" Lauren gasped, staring at their attacker. Only it wasn't human as far as she could see. It looked like some kind of mutant grasshopper-man with a green exoskeleton flecked with black along with a pair of black wings coming down out of it's back. James could only shake his head at it, lost for words over what it was.

The creature raised a white finger at the duo.

"You two shall come with me." It announced in a masculine voice, suggesting it was a he. Lauren frowned at him.

"Oh no we're not. You tell us what you are first!" she demanded but only got a growl out of the creature.

"You don't have a choice. You shall come with me." He said. Lauren gulped, summoning all her courage.

"I don't think so. We're not going anywhere with you, freak I'll see to that!" she announced, powering up and charging. The creature disappeared in to fine air at the last possible moment before she attacked, making Lauren having to skid to a halt.

"What? Was that instant translocation?" she exclaimed just before the creature appeared behind James. The boy didn't have enough time to even turn round before the creature's hand smashed into the base of his skull, knocking him unconscious. The creature caught him and draped him over his shoulder. Lauren's eyes widened and she charged in a last ditch effort to save her brother but was kicked into a rock instead. The creature stared down at her but looked up as he heard something in the bushes. He disappeared back into the cave just as Eli ran through the bush, watching Lauren get up.

"What happened?" he asked, staring at the broken rock to her sore head.

"Some…thing took James." She muttered, trying to work out what had happened just as everyone else ran through the bushes. The adults looked round the clearing before Emily glared down at her youngest daughter.

"Where's your brother?" she demanded.

"She says something took him." Eli answered for her.

"Eli? What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay home!" Zara asked angrily as she stepped next to Emily for a clear view of her son in the dark. Eli went quite so Mirai decided to ask his daughter again.

"What happened?"

"This guy came out of the cave and took James!" Lauren explained, raising her voice.

"What guy?" Pan asked from beside her father.

"He…didn't look human. He was green and had wings and..." she paused as she remembered an old story she had been told years ago, "…He looked like Cell!"

"That's impossible. I killed Cell years ago. There is no possible way that it could have been him." Gohan argued.

"But it was! He looked just like how you described him!" she insisted.

"That's enough young lady! Either you tell us the truth about the whereabouts of your brother or I'll add another month onto your punishment!" Emily yelled.

"But I'm telling the truth! He was taken by Cell!" Lauren insisted. Emily sighed in exasperation and Mirai squeezed her shoulder.

"It's alright. Someone better take Lauren home and watch her. We still have to find James." He said. Everyone nodded and Zara stepped forward.

"I'll take her back to my place and call Chichi from there. She's probably worried sick…again." She started and then rounded on her son.

"As for you, I'll deal with you as soon as we get home!"

"What? But I was just trying to help find my friends!"

"But you blatantly disobeyed me and your father. That's an extra week without video games for you." Zara announced angrily. Eli growled in anger and lowered his head, glaring at his cousin.

"Thanks for getting me in even more trouble." He snarled. Lauren's eyes widened as she tried to protest.

"But-!"

"No buts young lady. You're going with Zara." Emily shot at her daughter who gave up, as she was teleported away, having no clue as to what to do, as no one believed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just as they watched Zara disappear with Eli and Lauren and another blur appeared, this time Jake and Alex being the new arrivals

"Did you find them yet?" Jake asked.

"We found Lauren but James is missing still." Emily sighed, making Alex growl.

"I'm gonna kill them, they're making us miss dinner. I mean come on! It's dinner!" She half yelled. Mirai Trunks couldn't help but smile.

"Come on Al, it's not like your missing something really important, it's just food. But I think technically your brothers safety is more important right now." He replied.

Meanwhile over at her family's apartment, Zara had arrived back with Eli and Lauren.

"Right, Eli, go to your room. Lauren, Just sit on the couch and don't even think about

switching the TV on. I've gotta work out what's going on here." Zara sighed.

"I told you, Cell took James!" Lauren snapped folding her arms.

"And we've already told you, Gohan destroyed Cell many years ago so it's impossible for James to be kidnapped by him." Zara replied hotly.

"Well why don't you read my mind and see for yourself that I'm not lying then?" Lauren demanded, Zara looked at the young girl thoughtfully whilst Eli who had started going out the room, turned around and looked between his mother and cousin curiously.

"You know, that might actually work. Come here then." Zara replied. Lauren walked over to Zara who bent down and placed her fingers on her forehead and began to concentrate.

Meanwhile, outside the cave, there was still no sign of James and Emily was getting really worried.

"It's not like him to still be missing when he knows he's been busted. But I really can't see how Lauren could be telling the truth. I mean Cell's dead, isn't he?" Emily asked frantically. Mirai Trunks sighed as he pulled his wife into a hug.

"He is Em, I killed him years ago, and there is no possible way he'd be back." Gohan replied. Suddenly rustling could be heard in the bushes causing Mirai Trunks and Emily to break apart.

"James?" Mirai Trunks asked cautiously, the bush rustled even more then Emily sunk into a fighting stance.

"I don't know who it is, but it's not James." She replied darkly. Before she had a chance to check "it" out, a blur could be seen and suddenly Zara was back with Eli and Lauren.

"Zara? What are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

"Lauren's right. Cell took James. I don't know how but it was definitely him." Zara replied. Emily frowned at the younger woman.

"Zar, Cell is dead. How can he kidnap James?" She asked.

"I read Lauren's memory, it's definitely Cell. I wouldn't lie. He took James into that cave." Zara replied. Suddenly something leapt out the bushes to grab at Lauren but Emily got there first and jumped forward, bringing her leg up to the strangers groin and sending him crashing to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Goten yelled as Mirai Trunks ran over and scooped Lauren up. Emily just walked over to the figure lying on the floor gasping for breath, and then gasped herself at the familiar long knee length black spiky hair and the traditional blue saiyan armour.

"Father." She muttered, instantly recognising her biological father, Radditz. Radditz jumped up and glared at her until he realised who she was.

"Emily? Wow, you look great, how have you been?" He greeted, smiling, something she'd never seen him do before. Emily looked at him puzzled.

"Uh I'm fine, how are you alive?" She asked.

"No time to explain, I just really need-" he broke off as he heard something behind him. He put a finger to the side of his head as though he were hearing a message and then backed up.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I can't let them find the gateway…" he muttered.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere until you tell me how you came back from the dead!" Emily yelled but Radditz was too fast for her.

"I'm sorry." Radditz uttered before jumping back into the cave. Suddenly a bright light appeared and everyone realised that the sun was rising.

"No James! I won't let you keep him!" Lauren yelled, squirming to get down from her fathers grasp only to have him tighten his grip on her.

"We'll find a way to get him. Come on let's go home." Mirai Trunks sighed.

"And leave him here, are you insane?" Emily cried.

"Em, I'm sure James will be fine. Are you not more concerned that you just saw your father right now? I know none of us wished him back, no way!" Gohan sighed.

"I…Guess. I'm going into that cave and getting my son back." Emily announced, walking back towards the cave entrance. Looking in she saw it was dark. Wandering in, she noticed that it was just a hollow cave.

"Where did he go? He must know teleportation then, there's nothing in there." She sighed, walking back out.

"No. There's a city in there! We saw it." Lauren cried out.

"Lauren, there is nothing in it. The cave's not even big enough for a house never mind a city. Let's go home since your still grounded young lady." Emily snapped. Everyone sighed and looked around helplessly.

"Now what?" Gohan asked.

"You guy's go home, I'll stay here in case my father or Cell comes back. I won't let them get away." Emily replied firmly.

"Are you nuts? I'm not letting you up against them alone." Gohan yelled.

"Gohan, they have my son. They're after my daughter, if I'm the bait in the middle then so be it. But I'm not leaving here until I know James is safe." Emily snapped, losing it with her brother.

"Em, no one's around and if they're after Lauren too then they're not going to be coming here are they? They're going to go to the house." Mirai Trunks sighed.

"I dunno, after reading Lauren's mind, I'm pretty sure all of this has something to do with this cave. The twins definitely saw something in there. Maybe it'll pay off to have someone stay by it. Besides, Emily has a mobile on her and Alex can just translocate over here if we need to get in contact with her, not to mention telepathy. It should be alright." Zara reasoned, stepping beside Emily, who smiled at the golden-eyed halfling.

"Thanks Zar," she said before turning to her family, "I'm staying. You know how to reach me if anything happens. We'll check in with each other in a few hours, okay?" Gohan went to argue further but came up short. Mirai sighed and nodded.

"Fine, we'll bring you a camp-capsule or something, just so you can get a little comfortable. I'll swap with you in a few hours just so you can get some rest." Mirai agreed. Gohan looked over at the others.

"Should we tell dad what's going on? He is still out with Uub after all." He mentioned. Emily shook her head.

"No, we can handle Cell and Radditz. You guys go home and rest, I'll be alright." Emily replied, and everyone else slowly filtered away, some flying and some teleporting away so that all that was left was a worried and confused Emily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The small boy's eyes slowly opened as he bagan to stir. Sitting up, he realised he wasn't home. He looked down and noticed he was on a really torn mattress. Then, looking around, he noticed he was in a small hut like room, constructed from wood. It looked similar to the treehouse he and Lauren had back home, except he knew he wasn't in a tree.

"Where am I?" James wondered out loud, standing up. Outside, he could feel huge ki's and heard lots of explosions.

"Everyone! The boy's awake!" Said a dull English accent. James looked up and gasped as he saw a ten foot, pale purple figure walking in the entrance which was just a hole in the wall. Suddenly two more figures appeared.

"Excellent, and what about the girl?" A silky voice demanded, it belonged to a dark haired man who looked a lot like android 18.

"Uh about that 17..." The grasshopper like android started but the man turned on him.

"Please don't tell me you forgot to get the girl." Android 17 growled, causing Cell to back up slightly.

"He didn't forget, we got caught. I'll go back for her, just keep the boy quiet until I get back and make sure he doesn't release any ki. We can't let them know we're doing this." Radditz ordered, before leaving the room. James blinked. He could have sworn that Radditz had been wearing the son family orange gi...

No sooner had he left that a couple of strong and very familiar ki signatures could be felt.

"Hey! That's my mom and dad!" James yelled, running towards the door, only to be grabbed back by the pale man.

"No! They are not your parents. They may look like them but they are not. You have to trust us!" He cried.

"You've just kidnapped me! Why the hell should I trust you?" James demanded, struggling all the while.

"Hide! They're coming!" Cell hissed. 17 lifted a mat and pulled open a cellar door and dove in, one by one - with King Kold throwing James to Cell - they all jumped in and closed the door.

"Darling, I know I sense them here. I can sense Kolds rotten ki anywhere." A cold voice suddenly spoke up. James recognised it immediatly as his mothers and desperatly tried to get to her. He lifted the door slightly and spotted her, but frowned as he realised Cell and the others were right: she wasn't his mother.

The blonde woman had a short ponytail that ended in three spikes and was in what looked like his Grandpa Vegeta's blue saiyan armour, except her top went to above her stomach and around her waist were two daggers.

Her partner who looked similar to his father had gelled back his lavander hair with the exception of three short bangs that went just above his eyebrows. The man also wore a similar armour to his Grandpa Vegeta except at the end was the three arches he'd seen on pictures of his grandpa Radditz. He had a red cape coming down from two gold shoulder pads and around his shoulder was a sword, identical to his fathers.

"Emi, there is no one here. Come on, Gohan told us to report to him after robbing that stupid bank and we haven't even got there yet." The lavander haired man scolded. The blonde scowled at him before taking a quick look around the area.

"Screw Gohan Trunks, he's just a snivelling worm anyway. Why should I allow him to order me around?" She snapped folding her arms stubbornly.

"Because he's the right hand man of King Vegeta and I don't even wanna think of what could happen if you disobey him." Her partner argued, and James couldn't help but notice that he shivered when saying Vegeta's name.

James frowned. His dad was never scared of his Grandpa no matter how much he yelled and demanded his parents meet him in the gravity room. All they'd do was roll their eyes, smirk and tell their partner they'd see them in a few hours.

"You should be his right hand man Trunks! You are technically his son. I mean what's so special about Kakarot's brat, he couldn't even get into a proper stance even if a nailed a tutorial to that fat head of his. I could have that weasel down on the floor in seconds if I wanted to. I don't see what Prince Vegeta would want with that snivelling saiyan anyway." Emi complained as the pair took off.

Meanwhile - out at Mount Potaz - Lauren had been kept under the watchful care of Jake and Alex. Daisy had gone over to keep Goro and Chico - Goten and Marron's 8 year old twins company whilst Mirai Trunks was now over at ChiChi's with Goten and Gohan, discussing the current events. His 10 year old son Fry, who wanted to come and help find his cousins was kept home.

"But that cave was empty wasn't it? So it can't be Cell." Goten was saying.

"So then where's my son? No, Zara said she saw Cell in Lauren's mind and all this mess was coming from that cave. It's one thing for Lauren to make this up but I know that Zara wouldn't. As bizarre as all this is right now, that cave is our only guide. It must be some kind of time rip." Mirai Trunks pondered, rubbing his temples.

"What? Going back to the Cell Games? I don't think so as Radditz was dead well before Cell even walked the Earth. And I don't like the way that Radditz acted. Was it me or did he look happy? That creeped me out a bit." Gohan asked.

Meanwhile over at at the house next door, Jake and Alex were battling it out over a game of poker whilst Lauren was watching the TV. Suddenly Lauren looked up when she felt a familiar ki. Jumping quietly off the couch, Lauren glanced at her elder twin siblings before going towards the door.

"Where do you think your off too?" Jake asked, not even looking up from his cards, Lauren froze on the spot.

"Uh, left something in the back garden." She lied, Alex smirked as she glanced over at her sister.

"Nice try Lauren, that's the front door, the back garden is the other way. Now come away from it please." She said.

"I can't!" Lauren yelled before flinging the door open and running out. Jake and Alex dropped their cards and took off after their sister only to find her at the gate tears streaming down her face.

"Look Lauren, I know you miss James but its important that you keep safe right now." Alex sighed, bending down and pulling her sister into a hug.

"But, I just sensed him!" Lauren sniffed.

"What? Where?" Jake asked, frowning down at his sister, Lauren just pointed at a direction opposite the house.

"That way." She mumbled, suddenly Alex felt a pang of her brother's ki too.

"It's near Mom, maybe she's found him." She cried.

"Hold it Al, it could also be a trick. Dad told us not to leave the house, you know he'll kill us if we brought Lauren with us." Jake said sternly looking at his twin.

"Yeah which is why your staying at home with her." Alex declared.

"What?" Jake and Lauren cried in unison.

"Mom might be in trouble Jake, I wanna go help her." Alex stated seriously.

"If you think you're leaving me behind then your sadly mistaken!" Lauren yelled, Alex frowned down at her sister.

"Lauren, this isn't a game. And the last thing we want is you strolling around that cave and getting yourself kidnapped. You'd be safer staying here with Jake." She sighed.

"I wanna help!" Lauren growled, not backing down. Alex looked at her twin helplessly who nodded and scooped her up.

"If you run into trouble, call me got it?" He demanded as Lauren automatically began squirming to get down.

"Got it. I'll be in touch." Alex replied, taking off towards the direction of the cave, Jake inwardly groaned as he heard his grandparents door swing open. Turning around he spotted his father and Gohan making their way towards him.

"Alright, where's she gone to?" Mirai Trunks demanded watching Jake struggle with Lauren.

"They felt James's ki and Alex went to check it out and to make sure Mom hasn't ran into any trouble up at the cave." He explained, Gohan frowned at the answer whilst Mirai Trunks took his daughter off his son.

"They felt his Ki? How is that possible, we haven't felt anything." Gohan pondered.

"Dad! Let me go! I wanna go help James." Lauren yelled, Mirai Trunks sighed as he shook his head and brought her up into a comforting hug. He knew she was really worried about her twin right now, but she wasn't about to be next on the kidnapped list.

"Well I haven't felt it either, it was just the girls. Should I go after Alex?" Jake asked, Mirai Trunks shook his head.

"No, we will. We need you to stay here incase Cell or Radditz show up. Will you be able to handle everything?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Besides Uncle 'ten will be next door if I need him right?" Jake replied, both Mirai Trunks and Gohan nodded at this.

"Right, now Lauren, I need you to do me a big favour and stay with Jake alright? Don't worry, we'll find James. But right now it's important that you stay safe you got that?" Mirai Trunks asked, holding Lauren out at arms length so that he could look at her whilst he was talking to her.

"But Dad, I wanna help!" She whined, Mirai Trunks just sighed at her.

"And you can, later. But right now I need you safe with your brother alright?" He bargained, Lauren nodded her head reluctantly.

"Alright." She replied, clearly not happy. Nodding himself, Mirai Trunks handed Lauren back over to Jake then uncapsuled his sword and attached it to his back.

"Keep her safe Jake. I'm counting on you. I'll be in touch with you as soon as I know anything." He said before he and Gohan took off. Jake sighed as he looked at his sister.

"Come on, let's go back inside." He said, before making his way indoors again.

Meanwhile up on the cave, Emily was sat against a tree, trying to work out what was going on and more importanly where her little boy was. She was startled when she suddenly spotted a visitor by the cave entrance.

"Thought you could do with the company." The low voice said, it was Zara. She moved out from the entrance and joined the blonde by the tree.

"Thanks. It has gone annoyingly quiet up here lately. That is typical of Radditz though, to cower in the dark." Emily sighed, hurt clearly in her voice. Zara place a hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"We will find James. He's a tough kid, I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean come on, both he and Lauren can go super already." She said.

"Even if we're too late we can always wish him back with the dragonballs. But I don't even know that. I can't imagine how scared he must be right now. I mean what could Radditz want with James and Lauren anyway. Why can't he just leave me and my family alone!" Emily half yelled, before Zara could reply, a lavendar blur appeared next to them.

"Where is he?" Alex demanded, Emily blinked at her daughter, whilst Zara stared at her old pupil with curiosity.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"James. Both Lauren and I have just sensed his ki, couldn't you feel it?" Alex replied, both women shook their heads.

"No, and I haven't left this place. Are you sure?" Emily asked, suddenly the mouth of the cave lit up and Radditz sauntered out, grinning at the three of them.

"Ooh you are a clever girl Alex to even pick up on that. I just hope the other you didn't. It must be a twin thing. Now that I only have one of you two to deal with I think I'll get what I came here for. Bye for now." He laughed and pressed a button on what looked like a long watch then suddenly he disappeared.

"Oh no you don't! You stay away from my sister!" Alex yelled, bringing two fingers to her forehead but before she could disappear, Radditz had come back this time with a wailing lauren in his arm, in her super saiyan form trying to her best to get loose but with no avail. Before anyone had time to react, he ran back into the cave. Zara narrowed her eyes and dived in after him and to everyone elses suprise, another familar voice could be heard.

"What's my treacherous father doing now. Hey, who's the brat? Get your filthy hands off me! Trunks!" The cave suddenly glowed stronger, so bright that Emily and Alex had to shield their eyes as another figure got thrown out. Emily started to panic as the light of the cave disappeared but nothing could prepare her for their new visitor. She gasped at the woman who appeared almost identical to her, the other blonde simply jumped up and brushed the dirt off her pants.

"Now what did that stupid oaf do to me?" She mumbled before staring into the eyes of the other Emily. Two Emily's face to face, their near identical faces conveying the shock they felt. And now - to make matters worse - not only was James missing, but Lauren and now Zara as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Realmvaders  
Chapter 5

The two identical blondes stared at each other with a mixture of shock and panic.

"Uh mom? The cave?" Alex pointed out. Two sets of identical eyes averted their stare to the cave and watched in shock as the light of the entrance went out. Then Emily went from panic to anger, and had found her target.

"You're me somehow aren't you?" She demanded as she fiercely turned her attention back to the other Emily, who rolled her eyes then shot her a look of sarcastic indifference.

"No duh!" She spat folding her arms.

"Ok then, how do I get in there?" Emily fiercely pressed, pointing a shaking finger to the now dark cave entrance.

"How the hell do I know? Do you think I chose to come here? Dream on. But I do need to get back before King Vegeta kills me for going missing." The doppleganger snapped back. Alex - who had just been watching the pair of them stunned - decided to speak up.

"Did you say King Vegeta? As in my Grandpa Vegeta?" She quizzed causing the evil blonde to glance sideways at the teenager.

"Give the girl a prize, she actually used her brain for a change." She sneered. Alex immediately glared at her.

"Hey! Watch who your talking to! You're in our world now and your not exactly in a good position to be ruffling feathers." The teen yelled.

"Alex, calm down. We may need her to get the entrance open." Emily sighed. Before her daughter could argue, Emily was relieved when she felt several familiar ki signatures coming towards them. She smiled as she recognised her husband, her brother and to her surprise, Eli and Trunks. As soon as they landed all four of them started staring backwards and forwards between the two Emily's.

"Uh Em, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, and where's Zara?" Trunks added. Emily sighed.

"Same place as Lauren, that cave. The only thing is 'she', another version of me, got spat out." She answered jerking a thumb over the direction of her evil clone.

"I told Kakarot that they were up to something but would he listen to me? Oh no! I wasn't even good enough to get them checked out and now look at this mess. I swear father when I get my hands on you I'll snap your neck!" She ranted, everyone just stared at her stunned before Mirai Trunks decided to speak up.

"Well I'm open to suggestions." He stated.

Meanwhile in a shabby house on the other side of the cave, Radditz roughly dropped Lauren on the floor in front of her brother.

"James! You're ok!" She cried, immediately embracing him, James frowned past her.

"Hey! You're in our Grandpa Goku's clothes, but when I saw you in our world, you were in Saiyan armour!" He demanded, glaring at Radditz. The Saiyan in question stared at his alternate grandson awkwardly, unsure as to how to explain it to the seven year old.

"Yes, I'd like to know what's going on myself." Another voice spoke up, everyone spun around to see Zara standing there with a stern look on her face.

"Ah, I see we have a straggler. You're loosing your touch Radditz, you can't drag a seven year old back with you without carrying extras? Well what do we do with her? We can't open the gate until we've won. They might find out and the others on the twins side will do anything to get in." Cell spoke up. Zara looked up to come face to face with a group of what she had always known as the Z fighters enemies.

She noted Nappa, who like Radditz was also wearing the same gi she had always known the Son family to wear, was battling it out at a game of cards with android 17 and 18, who were wearing matching track suits. Blinking, she turned her attention to Babbidi, who was sporting a blue Hawaiian shirt, brown shorts and blue sandals. Then to her surprise Majin Buu who was wearing a green coat which must have been three times bigger than himself and a rather patchy faded brown trousers.

"What kind of twisted world is this?" She gasped, James ran over and hugged onto Zara's leg.

"It's weird alright, my mom and dad in this world are evil." He chirped, both Zara and Lauren stared at the boy stunned.

"Hey maybe she could be of some use, the halfling is pretty powerful here, maybe she's just as strong." 18 stated bluntly, before cheering as she threw down the winning cards causing 17 and Nappa to groan. Radditz simply glanced at 18 before returning a thoughtful gaze back onto Zara.

"Hm, you could be right 18. Alright, I'll explain all, you'd better sit down, this could take a while." He sighed, indicating to the corner of the room where a couple of battered sofas stood. James and Lauren looked up at Zara expectedly, as if waiting for her approval. Zara simply nodded as she made her way over and sat down. As soon as the twins saw her, they obliged then Majin Buu got up and sauntered over to them.

"Would you like a nice cup of tea?" He asked, in a perfect English gentlemans accent. Zara stared at him funnily then realised he was holding a pink teapot with a blue flower on it.

"Sure, I have a feeling I'm going to need one..." She sighed.

Meanwhile back in the normal reality, everyone was pacing up and down trying to work out what to do.

"Urgh! I can't believe they're both gone! And not to mention Zara! Goodness knows what could be happening to them and I'm stuck here. Man I wish I knew what to do!" Emily yelled, kicking a tree whilst flaring her ki a little bit, the clone simply smirked at her counterpart.

"Would you relax? Buu's probably got them drinking tea. That guy is so obsessed with tea and candy, I really don't see why Babbidi resurrected him in the first place. The loon if he thinks it would make a difference." She chuckled to herself, then wandered over to the cave, muttering something under her breath.

"Did she say Buu?" Gohan asked.

"And tea?" Mirai Trunks added.

"Oh man, I don't even wanna know." Trunks moaned, Alex looked around.

"Argh! I forgot about Jake! I think he's hurt, mom, have we any sensu beans at home?" She asked.

"If there's none in the cookie jar, try my top desk drawer in the study. I was keeping a bag there incase someone went too far when you two were sparring today." Emily replied, Alex nodded and disappeared.

"So now what do we do?" Gohan asked.

"Either way, we need to get that entrance open. You're not going to like it Emily but seeing as you need to get back, and we need to get in, you're going to have to work with us." Emily sighed, looking over at the clone who growled.

"It's Princess Emi! And I work with no one!" She yelled and took off, Gohan sighed.

"Great, now what?" He asked. Emi never got far as she ran into an all too familiar figure.

"Emily! How've ya been? Is everything alright? I felt your ki soar and thought I'd come check it out." It was Goku, to his surprise, the blonde glared at him.

"Man, you really are thick Kakarot, I'm not your daughter! I see where my father got his stupid fashion from." She yelled, looking him up and down before taking off.

"Kakarot? When did she start calling me that? Hey there's Gohan, maybe he knows what's wrong with her." Goku decided, bringing two fingers to his forehead and disappearing. Appearing a few seconds later, he soon got his sons attention, but was stunned to see his daughter there too.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Gohan cried, everyone spun around to see the Saiyan.

"Dad? Thanks Dende you're here! They've taken the twins and we don't know what to do!" Emily yelled, running into her fathers arms.

"Em? But I just saw you not too long ago." Goku stuttered, pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Oh, I see you've met Princess Emi." Gohan said, frowning now, Goku turned his attention to his son.

"Princess Emi?" He asked.

"Yes, Em's other half from another dimension. It's where they've taken the kids and Zara." Mirai Trunks answered.

"The twins are what 16? 17? I'm sure they'll be ok for a while. What we do need to do is track down this other Emily." Goku pondered, Emily broke away from her father frowning.

"No, James and Lauren are only 7, Jake and Alex are fine. I think, Alex has been gone a while. Gohan can you call her please?" She asked, frowning as she glanced at her brother who nodded.

"Who's James and Lauren?" Goku asked.

"My second set of twins dad. You've missed a lot of things." Emily sighed, Goku laughed.

"Wow! I have two new grandchildren? How incredible!" He grinned, Mirai Trunks shook his head.

"No Goku, you have 5 new grandchildren. Gohan has a son and Goten has twins, a girl and a boy." He explained, Goku couldn't help but chuckle.

"I can't wait to meet them. But first, we have James and Lauren to worry about. If Zara is with them, we'll know they're safe at least." He said.

"Hey Em, is it just me or is this area familiar to you." Mirai Trunk suddenly asked, looking at his wife.

"You know, now that I think of it, it is kinda familiar. I'll have to check it out in my files at work see if I can find anything." She replied, pulling out a small device and recording the location, everyone heard Gohan say goodbye.

"Alex said Radditz must have stunned Jake pretty badly, she can't wake him up. I told her to take him to Bulma." Gohan informed the worried parents.

"Ok now I'm angry. I see no matter where Radditz is he's a pest. Right ok, why don't some of you track down Princess Emi, knock her out if you have to, I want to run a few tests on her. I'm going to the office, see if I can find out what I can about this area." Emily decided.

"Me and Eli will go to Capsule Corp, we may need my dad for this. I'll keep you posted on Jakes health." Trunks said, Emily nodded.

"Tell you what, me and Dad will go after Emi, why don't you look with Em Trunks and let me know what you come up with. I agree there is something about this location." Gohan suggested.

"Right, Gohan ring me on my cell when you find Emi." Mirai Trunks said, grasping his wife's hand. Everyone agreed and either teleported or blasted off, each determined to get to the bottom of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Realmvaders

Chapter 6

Alex sighed as she threw her twin over her shoulder, grabbed the house keys as she left the house. Making her way down the path, she turned into another garden and was soon pounding on a door. After hearing her cousin Chico yell "I'll get it" she knew it would be the younger girl throwing the door open.

"Dende! What happened to Jake?" She cried, causing another demi Saiyan to come running down the stairs.

"Jake? Is he hurt? We gotta get him to a hospital!" It was Daisy, who naturally panicked. Alex rolled her eyes; her younger sister was always dramatic around injuries no matter how many times she and Jake turned up home completely battered after a training session.

"Will you relax? We're all heading over to Capsule Corps now. I just thought I'd get you now so i'd save a trip." She replied as Marron and Goten emerged from the living room. Both had worry etched on their faces.

"Al? What happened?" Goten asked.

"Lauren and Zara have gone, another mum has turned up and I'm taking Jake to Capsule Corp whilst Uncle Gohan and Grandpa Goku are chasing 'Princess Emi'" Alex explained breathlessly, slowly getting annoyed with having to repeat herself, as Goten looked at Marron in confusion.

"My dad's back? Things must be bad... We'd better go, the others might need our help." He said thoughtfully. Alex grinned.

"Great, everyone grab on! Aunt Videl, Pan and Fry are meeting us there. Goro! We gotta go, come on!" She yelled. After the remaining quarter saiyan made his way down stairs asking his own questions as to what was going on, Alex Made sure everyone was latched on before she brought two fingers to her forehead and disappeared.

Meanwhile not too far away, Gohan was quickly detecting the ki of Emi. Having not seen her before, he was relying on his father to point her out. But since they took off; neither father nor son had exchanged even a word. Gohan was getting a bit anxious since the last time he'd seen his father was 8 years ago.

"So uh dad, how's the training going?" Gohan asked as he stared ahead. Goku glanced back at his son and smiled slightly.

"Great, I've almost finished. I told Uub to go back and see his family whilst I come here. Although he's good, if we're the bad guys here, he won't stand a chance." He replied seriously.

"I just don't get what doing tests on this Emi will do, won't she just be the same as our Emily?" Gohan asked. Goku only shook his head and frowned.

"No, there was something not right about her. She looked similar but her attitude, power and aura... it's not like Emily at all. If I hadn't known better, the last time I felt a pang like that was when Em went mystic on Radditz. Come on, she's not far now, all we need to do is knock her out." He said.

Over in West City, a certain blue haired scientist was busy fixing a mechanism at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of coffee next to her when a lavender blur appeared next to her. Jumping with fright, Bulma turned around and glared at her granddaughter barely noticing her unconscious grandson over her shoulder.

"Alex! How many times do I have to tell you guys? First it's Goku then Emily and now you!" The genius yelled. Alex indicated to her twin and then to Daisy, Marron, Goten and the twins.

"Sorry Grandma Bulma, we need to use the rejuvenator tank. Jakes out cold and no matter how many times I slap him, he won't wake up." She explained.

"You slap him to wake him up?" Goten asked, making Alex glance at him.

"Yeah, why not? He's a heavy sleeper and that's the only thing that normally works on him." She replied looking anxiously back at her grandmother again, who was shaking her head at that remark.

"Ok Al, you can fill me in on the way down. Guys? Just make yourselves at home. Goten, if we're going to need Vegeta do you mind prying him out of the Gravity room?" Bulma asked, guiding Alex out the room.

Mirai Trunks flicked on the lights of his and Emily's joint office as the blonde hurried over and booted her computer up.

"This is really annoying me now, why do I know these co-ordinates from somewhere? What are we going to do Trunks, how on Earth are we going to get into another dimension if the only clue we have has no idea what's going on?" Emily asked, stressing out over how the only lead to reuniting with her youngest went missing the moment they found it.

"Just relax Em; we'll get to James and Lauren. The last thing we need to do is panic. Remember they're with Zara. You couldn't ask for them to be with a better person. They're gonna be safe with her." Mirai Trunks stated, joining her by the workstation and squeezing her shoulder lightly as a form of comfort. Emily took a deep breath to try and calm herself, then smiled with relief as the computer finished loading up and quickly imputed the co-ordinates into the computers search engine. A few moments later, her eyes lit up as sets of documents appeared on the screen.

"That's it! I knew they were familiar! But it's not all good news, Remember project 97? I think we'd better meet up with everyone, we have a major task on her hands." She stated. Mirai Trunks widened his eyes at the screen.

"You're joking! That old thing is the cause of all this? Man it just goes to show you what can happen when you play around with that type of stuff. Come on, print off what you can, we should head over to Capsule Corps straight away!" He said. Emily smirked at her husband.

"I'm already one step ahead of you." She replied.

Zara stared uncomfortably all they way through Radditz's explanation. Buu had produced each guest a drink of tea but in stead of in a cup they were in miniature top hats. After a warning look off the demi Kalroo, Lauren sat glaring at her hat of tea, refusing to drink out of somthing so ridiculous. James, however, was happily sipping out of his hat not paying attention to anything.

When Radditz had finished, Zara simply shook her head at him.

"No. You're not using them. If I let you, their mother would kill me, and I frankly don't want to be on Emily's bad side. Why should we help you anyway, you kidnap the twins and according to our history, _your_ the bad guys," Zara stated cooly, keeping eye contact with Raditz. Her eyes remained folded and she remained careful to keep her defences up. She didn't like this one bit.

"We _borrowed_ the twins, there's a difference. We were going to give them back, it's not like you were never going to see them again. And in this reality, it's us that are considered good guys where as you lot aren't to be trusted! Believe me, I really don't want to put innocent seven year olds into battle, even my senses are screaming at me to stop, but our precious planetis getting destroyed. The other Saiyans are ridiculously powerful. If only Emily hadn't been noticed! I promised her mother and now look; she's destroying her home, along with her cousins. My only two grandchildren were brought up to hunt me down and kill me. Do you have any idea what that feels like?!" Radditz yelled. Zara's glare softened; there was just something about him that she felt sorry for.

"So how come your not with them then? You're a Saiyan too." She asked, Radditz sighed.

"Yes, I met the twins' mother when I arrived here. She taught me a lot, showed me how great living on this planet was, that humans are not as weak as they make out to be." He said.

"When he says twins, does he mean by us?" James whispered to Lauren, who growled and hit him on the back of the head.

"No you baka! He means mom and Uncle Adam! How could he just meet mom when he arrived on Earth and he became her dad stupid!!! Do you have brains in that big head of yours?" She exclaimed in a hush whisper. Zara flashed her a warning look.

"Lauren, don't start. Things are screwed up enough at the moment, we don't need you making it worse," She said in an icy tone of voice, keeping her eyes on Raditz. Lauren felt like shrinking back but instead folded her arms defiantly. Zara made a mental note not to take up babysitting Emily's kids regularly; or rather took the note she already had, underlined it 5 more times and added a few exclamation marks for effect.

Buu took this inapropriate opurtunity to act as host.

"Little girl, don't you like your tea?" He asked in what he thought was a posh british accent but actually sounded rather cockney. Lauren took it as an excuse to take out her frustrations on him and his ridiculus teaparty by throwing the hat that served as her cup onto the floor. As the tea seeped through the floorboards, she jumped off the couch and landed perfectly in the puddle.

"No! I absolutely refuse to do something so stupid as to drink tea out of a hat! Are you guys mad around here? Let's just kill these stupid people and get home, that disgusting liquid is giving me a headache." She yelled, Zara growled at the young girl now, finally breaking eye contact with the rebel leader that was Raditiz.

"Lauren, sit down! What did I just say to you? Stop acting up, nobody is killing anyone while i'm around, got it? So sit down, shut up and let the adults talk this out!" She snapped, the icy exterior bubbling over to show something much fiercer in Zara. Lauren ignored the warning signals of an enraged Kalroo and carried on anyway.

"Why bother? Why can't we fight? Uncle Goten fought by the age of seven, Uncle Gohan fought by the age of seven! Hell, Jake and Alex fought when they were seven! Why can't we fight it! You're not our mother Zara! I say we take down these people so we can get home already!" Lauren shouted, walking towards the door. Zara was stunned for a second, before telekinetically throwing Lauren backwards into the couch, keeping a hold of her so that the young saiyan remained pinned.

"You'll stay seated or heaven help you, I swear I'll neural clamp you. And if you even capable of listening to any one but yourself then you'll know what that means and how annoyingly unpleasant it is. Like it or not, you're in my care at the moment and that means you sure as hell better listen. You think Vegeta and Chichi are scary when they're angry? Just try and cross me and you'll see something far worse!" The Kalroo practically hissed the last part, her eyes flashing red for a second. Lauren was about to come back with something when James grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't Lauren. Let's just listen to her, I wanna go home too but you arguing with Zara isn't gonna help." He stated, sounding scared. Lauren growled but said nothing whilst Buu dropped to his knees.

"My precious tea! I brewed that with nothing but love! I caressed each tea leaf before gently placing it into the water I boiled with my own two hands! How could you be so cruel?" He howled in an over dramatized whine, his voice cracking excessively as tears rolled over his cheeks.

"For goodness sake Buu, get up before the Saiyans hear you." Cell complained, clearly used to Buu's moodswings.

After making sure Jake was safely secure, Alex joined her grandmother in the kitchen. Trunks had arrived with Eli along with Videl who had brought Pan and Fry.

"So what's going on?" Pan asked but before Alex could attempt to explain for what felt like the twentieth time, two blonde and black blurs appeared. Emily and Mirai Trunks had appeared, closely followed by Goku, Goten and an unconscious 'Princess Emi' in one of Goku's arms. Emily stared at her father.

"Let me guess, she didn't want to come willingly." She stated, Goku nodded before Vegeta finally lost his temper.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" He demanded, Emily sighed as she looked around.

"I'll be quick since I want to get her sedated before she comes too. Ok guys about 18 months ago, I was messing around with a theory I had in mind. I figured since Trunks needs a time machine to see the Mirai's why not make a gateway that connects the two timelines. Thus it'd make it easier for the kids to see the Mirai's and the Mirai's to come here and see us. Anyhow to cut the long story short, we did some experiments using Trunks' data that Bulma had for his time machine but I quickly gave up because I couldn't match it for the gateway. Other than pulling Trunks' machine apart which was an automatic no-no since it's the only way for Trunks to get to his timeline and back, the project was basically scrapped." She explained.

"So what's this got to do with her?" Gohan asked, jerking his thumb in the direction of Emi, the blonde looked down uncomfortably.

"Yes, well during my uh personal experimentation I must have accidentally opened a gate which can only be opened by a person from that dimension. Her ki feels different, maybe I can make something to try and open the gate." She answered, walking over and taking Emi off her father.

"So now what?" Goten asked, staring at his sisters back. Flinging the unconscious doppelganger over her shoulder, Emily glanced at her brother.

"Until we find a way to get in, we just wait. Oh and if we're the bad guys in this other dimension we'd better train. I don't like her ki signature, who knows what else these alternate versions can do. Daisy? I'm gonna need your help with this. Bulma? Videl? Can you guys come too?" Emily asked. The three females in question nodded before following the blonde out of the room.

"What kind of an idiot messes around with things they can't possibly understand such as time?" Vegeta grunted as he headed back towards his gravity room.

"Hey, it was messing around with time that saved your life in the first place, remember?" Mirai Trunks yelled back, frowning now. Alex walked over and gave her father a comforting hug.

"Don't worry dad, we'll think of something and we'll have James, Lauren and Zara back in no time. I'm gonna go stay with Jake for a bit then I'll get onto training when he comes too." She announced, Mirai Trunks frowned at her.

"He's still out cold? What happened to him?" He asked.

"I dunno, I left him with Lauren remember when we sensed James's ki. When I went back for him, he was out cold, face down but he had these burn marks on his neck," she explained.

"Great, this just gets better and better. Ok, I'll come with you then we can all get training for when your mother and Daisy finish in the lab. This is going to be some battle." He said as the pair left the room.

"Well why not start training now? The more prepared we are the better right?" Fry declared, Gohan frowned at his son.

"You're not going, we need you here to protect the others." He said firmly, Fry stared back into his fathers eyes.

"From what? Everything is happening in that dimension! Aw come on dad I wanna come with you. I can help! I bet you'd let Pan, Jake and Alex go!" He shot back.

"Jake and Alex can hold their own, they're older and they're not for me to stop them. As for Pan, she's had more training then you. You're staying and that's final. Don't argue with me." Gohan snapped. Fry stormed off muttering something about showing him he can be helpful, making Goro, Chico and Eli run after him. Goten looked around at the remainder of the gathering.

"Let's train then." He announced, looking to his best friend to join him. Trunks looked worried, having nothing to give him any reassurance that his wife was ok. he didn't like not being able to sense her. Goten frowned and clasped a hand on the other demi's shoulder.

"Hey man, don't sweat it. Zar can hold her own, she's one tough lady. She's probably out there right now, busting the heads and taking names in an attempt to get back. She'll be back in one piece, you'll see," Goten assured his friend. Trunks nodded and cracked a smile.

"You're right, the moment she gets back she'll be asking what took so long," _Doesn't stop me worrying though..._ he added in his head, unsure of what exactly lay ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Realmvaders

Chapter 7

It didn't take long for Emily to have her evil doppelganger under sedation. Daisy stared between the two in shock, unable to accept that the woman on the table could be her mother in any way. Videl made her way over with a toolbox in her hand.

"So what's the plan?" She asked, placing the heavy item on the trolley next to the workbench. Emily looked up after taking a syringe of blood out of Princess Emi's arm and quickly taped some cotton wool over the pin prick.

"The plan is to transfer some of her energy into a device so that we can open up this gateway and find out what the hell is happening." Emily replied, labelling Emi's blood with an 'A' then grabbing another 'ready to use' syringe. Bulma stared at the blonde curiously.

"So what's with the blood samples?" She asked, Emily smirked slightly as she rolled up her sleeve and plunged the needle into her arm.

"I need to find out exactly what the difference between me and her is. Only then I can find out whether we'll need to mix cells, which I think we do." She answered, withdrawing the syringes and marking it with a 'B'. Daisy looked up at her mother then held her hand up.

"Woah hold on a second Mom, are we talking about project 97 here?" She practically demanded, Emily sighed, she was waiting for this and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, it is honey." She said quietly, but Daisy's Saiyan hearing still picked it up.

"Are you insane? That means mixing your blood together with hers then you playing guinea pig on yourself just to transfer the energy!" She yelled, Emily winced and was only glad Alex wasn't here to witness this, as well as Mirai Trunks.

"I know what I'm doing Daisy and transferring energy isn't as dangerous as you make it out to me. I'll be fine." She replied calmly, waving her hand dismissively as she put the two samples in slides and placed it under a microscope.

"So if she needs to open the gate with her energy, how is a device going to work if she's unconscious. Last time I checked you need to be awake to use energy." Bulma pointed out, Emily simply nodded again.

"Your right, which is why I'm working out the difference, cause it's going to be my energy going into the device," she explained as she shifted her focus onto the microscope, peering down the lens. After muttering to herself for a few moments as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing, her eyes lit up.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed, drawing in the other women.

Meanwhile in the other dimension, Cell managed to calm the over dramatic Buu down, but it was too late. His little outburst hadn't gone unnoticed...

Radditz sensed what was coming first, but before he could say anything, the piece of wood used as a door was blown apart, splinters showing the room as those that could work out what was happening backed up.

"And what do we have here?" a voiced sneered through the smoking doorframe.

"Looks like a group of rogue toy soldiers lookin' to be put a way permenantly," a second drawled as the owners stepped through the threshold. The first speaker was a lavender haired man wearing black and broken Saiyan armour with the royal insignia on it. The owner didn't look particularly war-torn though, the broken armour seeming to be more of a punk-fashion statement, a leather jacket wrapped around his waist and his lavender hair tied roughly back.

The second speaker was covered in scars and wore more traditional Saiyan armour in the sense that it was navy blue with a shoulder pad and waist guards. He too wore the Saiyan royal insignia on his chest – in white opposed to the gold on his friend's chest – and his long spiky, raven hair hung loose, a bandana wrapped around his forehead.

"Uncle Trunks! Uncle Goten!" The twins cried in unison. They were about to run forward but Zara held them back. She was staring past them, at the woman in they're company that had been hanging back, out of sight of the others.

"That's not Trunks and Goten." She stated.

The scared man the children had identified as Goten swept his eyes over Zara, a smirk crept on his face as he watched her get in front of the twins protectively.

"Hey Mitzu, I didn't know they had you cloned." He joked, glancing back out to the woman only to get hit on the back of the head by Evil Trunks.

"Clone? I don't think so. If you don't have anything decent to bring to our attention then shut it," Trunks scolded before turning to 'Mitsu', "so what do you make of this, babe? Looks like someone's stealing your look," The woman stepped into the room and Trunks put his arm around her shoulder, smirking as he glanced from the Zara holding her ground in front of the kids, to the one by his side. She had long hair tied tightly in a high pony tail. She wore a chocker with the Saiyan royal insignia inbedded in it, as well as another tattooed on her arm, as though she had been branded. She was scantily clad, her middrift exposed and wearing loose shorts that barely covered what they needed to. She was staring at her double almost hungrily.

"Badly at that, she looks nothing like me," she dismissed the style comment before moving on, following a train of thought, "but the ki signature is intriguing, as is that scent. I want to play with her a while," she grinned, as she glanced up at the prince that currently had an arm around with her, "Can I play with her? I promise not to break her like I did the last time you let me play with someone," she pleaded playfully. Trunks smirked wider and leant in, giving her a quick succession of kisses along her neck as he spoke,

"Well I do love to watch you play, but first I wanna know about those little kiddie-winks she's so determined to protect," he sucked down on her neck, making her giggle, before she glanced back towards the matter at hand, sniffing the air.

"Hmmm… I smell ickle saiyans. Half breeds," she glanced back to Trunks, "they gots Emi's scent all over them, like they're all cosy with her," she explained.

"And why is that I wonder? I suppose we'll need to take them in. Daddy dearest will be intrigued. Might stop his little tirade over Emi's little runner. I'm starting to think they might just have had something to do with it." he replied, smirking as both his and his girlfriend's eyes swept over the twins, who was now peering either side of Zara, staring up at the three in shock.

"No body is taking anyone," Zara interjected, feeling a little disgusted over the little display. She had hung back to try and get a feel for how the three worked and to get a sense of how powerful they were. So far all she knew was that Trunks appeared to be the brains of the outfit, the other two seeming to be more like enforcers.

Trunks grinned back at Zara, holding his own steady as if she were a wild animal that would attack if he didn't hold her back.

"Hmm, well You seem awfully confident. But before we send out the big guns, how about a test, hmm? Zar, stay back for a sec, 'Ten, you're up to bat," He said, glancing back at the other Saiyan Halfling who was now cracking his knuckles expectantly.

"This should be good, I've been wantin' to teach Zar a lesson for a while now," he exclaimed as he stepped forward, sneering as the alternate Zara poked her tongue out at him and the Z warrior Zara tensed, sizing him up as she mentally prepared…

Back at Capsule Corp, an hour had passed since the girls had been in the lab, Jake had finally woke up and both he, Alex and Mirai Trunks were sparring out on the front lawn. Gohan was fighting Goku and Trunks was fighting Goten, leaving a jealous Fry, Eli, Goro and Chico on the sidelines to watch.

"It's not fair, we always get left behind. I wanna get some action in as well" Fry huffed to his best friend. Eli nodded absent mindedly, worried about his mother while remaining annoyed over the whole 'grounded' debuckle. Fry watched his friend before jumping to his own conclusions over what Eli was mulling over.

"Hey, I've got an idea! You guys follow me and we'll get the action we deserve! You'll see" he proclaimed, jumping to his feet and running off. Goro blinked as he watched.

"What's he on about now?" he asked no one in particular. Chico shrugged before shaking Eli out of his little daze and the three followed their friend.

Daisy finally emerged and watched the several sparring matches in awe, as if almost frightened to disturb them. Finally, she coughed low, getting the attention of Jake, Alex and Mirai Trunks.

"Um Mom said she's ready to test the energy key now. Are you guys ready?" She asked quietly, Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Goten stopped their spars and dropped down to face the demi Saiyan.

"As ready as we'll ever be. I hope you mother hasn't over done it again in there." Mirai Trunks answered, dropping out of the super Saiyan transformation he was in. Daisy just snorted and stormed back into the building, indicating that she was worried Mirai was making an understatement there. Mirai Trunks just sighed as the gang made their way towards the labs, running into an irate Vegeta on the way.

"It's about time the onna's were done. What were they doing in there? Having a tea party?" The Saiyan prince demanded, suddenly he was met with Emily's angry face. To Mirai Trunks's alarm, she was looking very pale.

"Actually, I was building a way to get my best friend and children back, which was a hell of a lot more than what you were doing!" She snapped, Vegeta growled as they all piled into the lab.

"I was training you idiot, preparing to fight whatever is in that stupid dimension you created. What else did you want me to do hold your hand?" He shot back; Emily was just about to come back with something when Goku interrupted.

"That's enough you two! We don't have time to be fighting! Em, tell me what you've done and found out." He said, staring hard at his daughter.

"And why are you so pale?" Mirai Trunks added, Emily just sighed and looked at her husband, deciding to answer him first.

"I'll be fine in a bit; I just had to experiment that's all. And dad, I've built a contraption that according to our data, should open the gateway connecting our worlds." She explained.

"What device?" Gohan asked suspiciously, after seeing his niece's reaction to his brother in laws question earlier. He was curious to find out exactly what she'd done.

"It's an energy key, " Bulma cut in, "It took a while for us to figure out, and we needed to compare the two Emilys in quite a bit of detail to get there but eventually we got it-"

"Stop tip-toeing around the subject, Onna and cut to the chase," Vegeta chimed in, earning a glare from the two Briefs women before Bulma continued.

"To try and explain it in a way a certain bull-headed Saiyan will understand," she shot her husband a nasty look, "There are, in theory, almost an infinite amount of alternate dimensions out there, all completely unseen but running completely parallel to ours. It could take hundreds of years to find Zara and the kids if we tried to break through each one and with no idea if we were ever close to finding them or not. But you see, every dimension vibrates at a different frequency, meaning if we have that frequency then we can find Zara and the kids like that," she snapped her fingers, "and since we have princess Emi here, who's from the dimension we're trying to access, finding the frequency we needed was easy," she explained, Emily taking over.

"Because she comes from that universe, her energy, molecules, everything is vibrating with her dimension's frequency so all we had to do was run a few tests to try and isolate it, hence why I'm not looking my best right now," she indicated to her paleness, "so now that we have the frequency, we've entered it into the key and that means that we can go back to the cave and basically punch a hole into the other dimension. Since there's been a lot of dimension hopping over there, the barriers dividing the two worlds should be relatively weak so it should be child's play to break through," she finished.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Gohan chimed in, "if you misjudge the amount of energy you need to punch through, you could end up causing some serious damage to the barriers keeping the two worlds separate. Something really bad could happen, like the two worlds bleeding into one another,"

"Don't worry so much Gohan, both Bulma and myself have done all the calculations. We've ran simulation after simulation and we've been monitoring the cave site rigorously. We wouldn't try to punch through unless we were 100 percent sure it would work," Emily replied.

"That's good enough for me." Trunks declared, confident in his mother's abilities and anxious to get his wife back, ending this mess once and for all. However Gohan still held some reservations.

"What about princess Emi? How powerful is she exactly? Because I heard you were keeping her under sedation and we all know saiyans don't stay sedated very well," he asked, making Emily sigh. She was dreading that question.

"She's a…full mystic. I'm not entirely sure how that's possible but I think it explains her darker outlook on life," she joked, Gohan not thinking it was all that appropriate.

"Geeze Em, if she's full mystic then there's no way she'd stay put under sedation! When you had amnesia, you were put on double the recommended dosage for an elephant and it still didn't take for long! And you hadn't even transformed to super at that point!" he cried, shocked that Emily was over looking this. Emily decided to fight back despite this.

"She's not me Gohan. She didn't grow up like I did. I just wanna go test the key out, because I don't know about the rest of you but I want to get to the bottom of this and fast." She stated, going over and picking up the unconscious blonde with the intent of taking her back to where she belonged. Emily Glanced at the transparent liquid which was slowly being injected into her doppelganger as Gohan continued to argue.

"That has nothing to do with anything! She's an incredibly powerful Saiyan with Saiyan physiology, if something doesn't effect you on a biological level then it's not going to effect her either," Gohan argued but Emily wasn't going to have any of it.

"Well what do you want me to do, Gohan? I haven't got time to come up with a more permanent solution. Besides, I've tinkered with the sedation solution so hopefully she'll stay out for a few more hours yet, ok? So how about we get this over with so we can get our friend and my kids back and send the princess home, 'kay?" she snapped. Gohan decided against arguing further, opting to deal with the princess waking when she did so. Everyone sorted themselves out and were soon transported out of the lab via instant translocation.

Once they arrived at the cave site, Emily and Bulma began setting up the energy key which looked rather like a projector standing on a tripod. The two women fussed over it, pressing in numbers on the control panel on the back and doing last minute calculations to make absolutely sure it was going to work. When they were ready, Bulma stepped back to allow Emily to do the honours while everyone else stood back with baited breath. Emily held her finger over the enter key on the control panel.

"Well, here goes," she muttered before she pressed it, the contraption whirring to life and beginning to fire several sonic blasts into the cave's entrance. The air felt as though it were prickling with energy, the air around the entrance waning with heat. The back wall of the cave began to phase in and out of existence, showing a view of a city as the rift began to open. Emily grinned broadly as her apparatus worked.

On the other side of the rift however, things were beginning to heat up. The alternate version of Goten had lunged at Zara, who - with a flick of a ki-charged finger - had seared a slit into the skirt she was wearing for freedom of movement, had telekinetically thrown the twins into members of the resistant force and had dived aside in the space of a breath.

Goten swerved to give chase to the lightning fast Kalroo half breed and lunged again, preparing a downward strike. Zara back flipped to barely avoid it, starting to fly backwards and entering the defensive as Goten launched into an all out assault, throwing punches every which way that Zara had to work hard to avoid and block. They were quickly running out of space as the back wall approached, Zara craftily using an after image to escape as Goten ploughed through it, shattering the wall to rubble.

Goten quickly recovered and looked round for the slippery Kalroo, just to have her drop kick him into the side of the face, sending him toppling backwards. She bowled a ki-blast after him but he slapped it away as he righted himself, landing on his feet and using the floor to pounce back at Zara, who grabbed the incoming punch and used her weight to throw him over head. He spring-boarded back and she soon found herself defending again.

Zara could feel that they were about even in power, and they'd remain so even if he burst into super. But she was faster then him. A lot faster and she planned to knock him out before he had a chance to even consider transforming.

She teleported behind him as he attempted to thrust his knee into her gut, she then smashed an open palm into his spine then teleported again, this time appearing in the air to his left where she spun and kicked him in the head, sending him toppling over. She slung a succession of blasts at him while he was down, each one exploding. When the smoke cleared, he was out cold. They had been evenly matched, but he had been testing her where as she had been serious.

Zara blew a few strands of hair out of her face and faced the broken shack where the other two alternates had been watching.

"So did I pass the test?" she asked, keeping a dead pan face and a steady voice. Trunks sneered and began to clap.

"Very well done. Its not that often someone knocks out 'Ten. And you did it in record time to boot. I am impressed," he congratulated her in a mocking voice, Zar beginning to stretch her arms as she grinnined hungrily at Zara.

"I guess that makes it my turn, doesn't it?" Zar asked, not taking her eyes off of the other woman at all. Trunks nodded, smirking wickedly now as he made himself comfortable against the remainder of the wall.

"Sure babe, knock yourself out. Just try to leave something left for us to interrogate later, 'kay?" he asked in an almost bored drawl. Zar turned back to him and winked.

"I'll try, I really will but you know how I get…" she trailed off and made her way out to her opponent, Trunks watching her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Zar made it to the other woman and they began circling each other, sizing each other up.

"Aw, you look so tense! Let me release some of that for you, a few sharp blows oughta do it," Zar teased, Zara raised a brow but otherwise kept a straight face.

"Well aren't we playful, you better watch it or all that goofing off might cause some serious harm one day," Zara calmly countered, upping her defences. Zar smiled sarcastically before phasing out of sight, the next thing Zara knew, something had slammed into her nose and she was sent reeling backwards where a second blow knocked her off her feet. The third blow impacted dirt as Zara rolled to the side, Zar grinning broadly as she watched. Zara flipped to her feet as Zar charged, a blood red ki sword forming in her hand that was swung towards Zara, just to collide with a golden counterpart. The two women struggled for ground until Zara kicked Zar away from her and lunged forward, swiping at her doppelganger and missing just to fire a blast into her new position. Zar was sent reeling and Zara swung in for a further attack just to be caught off guard by how fast Zar recovered, avoiding the hit and tackling Zara to the floor.

"For a second there, I almost felt a bit of pain," Zar sneered down at Zara, just for Zara to glare daggers back and begin powering up, eventually succeeding in throwing Zar off.

Zar landed steadily on all fours and began to chuckle as Zara was left panting as she stared her counterpart down. Zar rose to her feet and into a stance, grinning broadly.

"Your power level doesn't feel as complete as mine," she said in a singsong voice that caught Zara off guard.

"What are you talking about?" Zara asked, keeping tense. The stance Zar was in was a powering up stance, fists balled at her sides.

"I got a good read on you when you threw me off before, you're missing a huge chunk of power. I'm surprised you haven't noticed," Zar teased. The air around her was beginning to heat up as she continued to smirk. Zara didn't like where this was going.

"You make it sound like I've lost energy, when clearly I'd notice something like that," Zara replied, tensing up herself.

"Nah, you're just missing power. Here, let me show you," Zar was grinning sinisterly now, her eyes were steadily going from gold to red. Her aura then burst to life, blazing like a red inferno and eating up the earth around her. She began to scream as her power level began to shoot up and up, blasting through level after level until it drew level with Zara's own maximum. And then surpassed it. Her eyes were now completely red to the point where the iris took over the entire eye, the pupils reducing to slits. Her hair burst from its tie, darkening to black as it fell with the tips lightening to red. Tremours rocked the earth as her power level continued to rise, Zar's screams beginning to sound strained. Zara felt scared for the first time in years as she watched her counterpart transform. She had no idea the transformation even existed. And here Zar was, her power level reaching new heights in front of her.

Zar finally levelled off, her aura fading and her breathing becoming steady as she grinned at Zara.

"See what I mean?" She asked confidently. Zara did see, and she had been right: she hadn't liked it...

Zar gave Zara a moment longer to take in the vastness of her power level before charging. Zara didn't have a chance to react as Zar's knee embedded itself into Zara's gut. Zar drew it out then spun, kicking Zara in the side of her head and sending her flying several miles, through the surrounding foilage until she met with Zar's foot again and was sent flying all the way back to the others where she met with Zar's fists and was sent hurtling into the ground, smashing it apart and forming a large crater. Zara groaned as she tried to force herself up. She never made it however as Zar landed heavily on her, implanting her feet into Zara's spine. Zara cried out in pain, the cry turning into a gurgle as Zar grabbed her roughly by the throat and held her up, threatening to crush her wind pipe.

"Aw, there there, it'll all be over soon," Zar teased before her demeanour changed and she leant in, sniffing at Zara then pulling back.

"At least I do hope it will be. The hormone stink is a little too much for me," she sneered. Zara tried to gurgle out a question but Zar threw her out of the crater and chased after her, knocking to the floor and pinning her there as she knelt over her, a ki-dagger forming in her hand that she then pressed to Zara's throat. Zara could feel the heat burning at her skin. Another few inches and it would all be over...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The heat continued to bear down on her neck, the ki dagger threatening to cut through it like a knife through warm butter. She realised she'd lost the fight, every bone in her body in agony after being tossed around by Zar as if it belonged to a rag doll rather then the Kalroo warrior woman. Her thoughts flashed to her family; to Trunks and Eli. She'd never see them again... T_o hell with the 'life flashing before your eyes' bit, I'm not about to go out on a bad cliché!_ She berated herself, attempting to shake Zar off only for the sinister Kalroo to forcefully shove Zara's head into the ground and start grinding it into the dirt.

Over in what was left of the rebel base, Lauren growled as she forcibly broke free of Nappa's grip. Without warning, she charged at the battle scene.

"Leave her alone you Psycho!" She screamed, aiming a punch at Zar's head. Zar simply began laughing as she watched Lauren's attack press ever closer, releasing a powerful psionic burst at the last possible second, sending the child sprawling to the floor.

Lauren began to pick herself up when she was suddenly jerked up, being lifted by the back of her shirt as a sinister chortle sounded behind her.

"Now, now kiddo: don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone?" The dark prince asked her as he lifted her off of the ground. She began to squirm in a lame attempt to shake him off.

"Let me go! I'm warning you!" Lauren growled.

"Or you'll do what?" Trunks sneered, raising her up to make her eye level with him, "you can't do a thing to hurt me and your little gaggle of friends over there are too weak to do a thing about it! It'll take a lot more than your empty threats to take me and my girl down."

The moment Trunks finished his sentence, the space beside the partially demolished building exploded in a startling bright white light. Figures Could be seen on the other side, followed by a very familiar voice yelling "Lauren!"

"What the hell?" Trunks muttered as the first shadow stepped forward; it was Emily with Princess Emi in her arms.

"Babe, as much as I hate to spoil your fun, I think its tactical retreat time!" The dark prince called to Zar as the other members of the Z gang followed the two Emily's through. The odds were dwindling out of the dark counterpart's favour.

"E…Em?" Zara wheezed through eyes that were struggling to stay open with her face still being grinded into the floor. Zar's head had raised and she was loosening the grip she held on the Kalroo, her face showing of a look of bemusement.

"You get away from her right now!" Emily yelled as she took in the state her friend was in and the frightening creature perched on top of her.

"Make me," Zar returned, smiling sinisterly, a hungry look in her eyes.

"Zar…" The dark Trunks shot, the Kalroo pausing then conceded, the dagger dispersing. She made to get off of her counterpart but paused midway before lifting Zara's head up then slamming it into the ground, knocking her out. Emily made to rush forward but was stopped by the Dark version of her temporal brother-in-law.

"Uh-uh, one wrong move and I remove the kid's head," He called, gripping Lauren tightly with a hand firmly holding her throat. Zar laughed as Emily came to a dead halt upon seeing her daughter, the other warriors coming through the rift doing the same, the good Trunks going pale as he took it in.

Zar dropped out of her transformation as she dragged Zara over her shoulder and telekinetically brought the unconscious 'Ten with her. The dark Trunks sneered at the group before him.

"We'll be back for the Princess," he stated as the his girlfriend formed a ki blast and fired it infront of them, effectively creating a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, the group had vanished.

"We'll get them back," Trunks stated, clearing his throat as he scanned the skies for any sign of his counterpart. Emily was about to agree when she spotted Radditz edging closer whilst holding onto a struggling James. The minute the boy saw his mother, he pulled out of the Saiyan's grip and sprinted to her, The blonde scooping him up the moment he was near enough, tears of relief in her eyes.

"Thank goodness you're alright! You had us all so worried," she cried as Mirai Trunks, Jake and Alex joined her. A low cough caught everyone's attention and the owner stepped forward.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but if you want your friends back, I suggest you make plans now. Who knows what King Vegeta has install for them," Radditz chimed in. What he wasn't expecting was the reward of Emily using her free arm to send a bone-crushing blow to his jaw. He stumbled backwards as she rounded on him.

"It's your fault they were taken in the first place! What the hell were you thinking bringing young children into this? If you needed our help you should have come to us!" Emily berated him, her face going red from anger as she threatened to hit him again. Radditz frowned as he inspected the damage.

"I guess I deserved that," he muttered, Nappa deciding to answer the blonde's question.

"We had no choice Emily, Radditz was against it for years himself, but they're the only children born across the time divide were born in your world and not here, so the prophecy stated that they were our only answer," he explained, stepping between the father-daughter reunion.

"Time divide?" Mirai asked, a brow raising.

"The thing you created by meddling with the time stream. Here You travelled back in time to prevent an assassination attempt on King Vegeta that would have fractured the Saiyans down the middle and would have ultimately led to a civil war that would destroy the empire. I believe in your world you instead tried to save my brother from a heart virus so he could defeat some robots?" Radditz explained, still rubbing his jaw.

"And your saying you kidnapped my kids because of a prophecy?" Emily barked, temper building. Radditz took a deep breath, pacing himself.

"It's more complicated then that! The saiyans run everything, the humans are enslaved, King Vegeta kills anyone who threatens the crown and lets not go into my brother's side of things! We've been trying to take Earth back for years in hope that in doing so, the rest of the empire would eventually fall as well! And when it looked like we were finally going to succeed, your husband comes and makes everything even more complicated!" Radditz explained, raising his own voice to try and press the bleakness of the situation onto his daughter.

"So you kidnap my kids?" Emily yelled back, her anger blocking out most of Radditz's argument.

"Borrowed! I borrowed them! I wasn't going to let anything bad happen-"

"Then where the hell is Lauren!"

"That was unfortunate! I didn't mean for that to happen! But you don't understand what its like everyday to see the ones you love terrorising a planet and heading down a self-destructive spiral! I had to take the risk, if only so I could save them! To save you!" Radditz's determination looked Emily's glare dead in the eye until she gave way, looking away first and taking to hugging her son, blocking out the presence of her birth father while his words echoed in her mind. Vegeta – who had been hanging around the back of the group as usual – decided to take this opportunity to ask an important question.

"You keep referring to my counterpart as 'king' while also mentioning plural saiyans. I take it you mean more then just Kakarot and his brood?" Vegeta asked, an odd twinge to his voice that stuck out in both Mirai and Trunks's minds.

"You're king of all saiyans here, crowned many years ago. The other saiyans are who fled Vegetasei when the asteroid ploughed into it. It couldn't be stopped, so your father evacuated most of the Saiyan populace and new Vegetasei was founded here on Earth," Radditz explained.

"Asteroid?" Vegeta barked, stepping forward now and pushing through in order to talk to Radditz properly, "that was a lie told by the one who truly destroyed the planet in order to keep the surviving few loyal! Frieza destroyed the Saiyan home world, not an asteroid!" Vegeta argued, level with Radditz now. Radditz didn't get to reply though.

"Oh heavens no! I have trouble killing one man, never mind an entire race!" Frieza cut in, gently pushing past Nappa in order to interject himself into the conversation.

"You traded planets for monitory gain! You were a tyrant that destroyed the planet you were standing on simply because you were losing a fight!" Vegeta exclaimed in shock of seeing a version of Frieza opposed to murder and anger over having to be in such close proximity to something that resembled the destroyer of the saiyan race.

"Maybe your Frieza was, but the only crimes I ever commited were against fashion and not life! I was a member of a force out to prevent such travesties!" Frieza shot back, looking insulted at the very insinuation of having done wrong.

Vegeta huffed but didn't get a chance to continue with his little tirade.

"Hey, come on now Vegeta! Bulma said this is an alternate reality! Maybe that just means things happened a little differently around here," Goku chimed in, indicating the other members of the resistance, namely Babidi in his hawaiian shirt and Buu in his mad-hatter style clothes.

"Now how about we find out exactly what is different around here and go from there, ok? So far it looks like things are opposite so I guess everyone here are the good guys," he smiled at Radditz and extended his hand, "so if that's the case, lets start over, ok? I'm Goku," he introduced himself and made a point of getting a few of the other resistance members to introduce themselves. Vegeta found this tedious and complained throughout, Goku ignoring him. After they had established that the androids had been created to infiltrate the royal palace and poison the king, just for the Evil Mirai to interfere, Cell had been created to take out the saiyan general Kakarot and prevent any interference in plan A, Babidi had summoned Buu after plans A and B had failed, and that Frieza had only ever been aggressive towards the Saiyans when they started attacking other planets, they moved onto finding out what happened before the Z gang had arrived.

"…The mean Zara transformed too mom! Zara couldn't fight her, and I've never seen Zara lose a fight," James told everyone after a lengthy explanation.

"I didn't even know Kalroo's had a transformation, Zara never even mentioned it to me," Trunks frowned, staring at Emi on the floor. It was clear that these alternate versions of themselves were capable of so much more then the regulars.

"Ok Radditz, is there anywhere we can throw The princess? I have a new bag of sedatives in case she starts coming round. Then you can explain to us all why the hell you dragged us into this mess in the first place," Emily stated. Radditz nodded and lead the gang into the remains of the building, neither Emily nor Radditz noticing the four additonal people that had slipped in with them…

A storm was brewing over the mass complex of spires and domes that was the Saiyan royal palace in the heart of what was once West City. Saiyans milled around, guarding the complex while human slaves ran errands, keeping the palace clean and keeping the day to day humdrum going.

Lauren found herself being transported through vast corridors, vast portraits and tapestries depicting saiyan life on display as well as ornamental weaponry and shields.

She was dragged through set after set of massive oak doors until she was faced with a grand throne room with two ornate stairwells leading up to four thrones, only three of which were occupied.

The centre two were the most lavish and seated King Vegeta in all is glory, sporting goatee and adored with armour and a cloak. To his left sat Queen Bulma, her aqua hair cascading around her like a waterfall, her body dressed in the finest silks. To her left sat the princess Bra, the spiting image of her mother and even wearing a matching dress.

Generals were loitering in the room, discussing battle plans and wars in general. Kakarot - blind in one eye and sporting crimson armour - Gohan - covered in scars and a bionic hand replacing his left hand - and Mirai were amongst them.

Bulma poured wine into her husband's waiting goblet as he inspected the kneeling form of the future version of his son as a lion would watch it's prey.

"You mean to tell me that your mate still hasn't appeared?" He asked in a bored yet irritated tone.

"Your Highness, I have searched this entire planet three times now, and there is no sign of her anywhere. I can't even sense her energy signature," Mirai replied, attempting to not make eye contact. King Vegeta nodded.

"Very well, as you appear to lack the sufficient brain cells to find your own wife then maybe your child can. Atleast she shows promise where as you are completely incapable of following the simplest of tasks without your woman holding your hand!" he sneered; Mirai bowed lower before leaving the room. The king sighed then looked to the doors as Trunks and Zar approached with their captives in toe in the arms of armed guards, 'Ten having already been escorted to the medical bays..

"Trouble amongst the ranks?" Zar asked innocently, invoking a nudge from Trunks and a warning look. King Vegeta waved it off then pointed at Lauren and the unconscious Zara.

"What's this you're bringing me now?" he asked, furrowing his brow. Trunks stepped aside mid-bow to allow the king a better look.

"These… interlopers were discovered at the rebellion base, Father. They were hostile and I'd thought you'd like to see them. They're quite the mystery," He replied, nodding to Zar who then approached her counterpart and roughly moved her head up for the king to see the resemblance. Vegeta lent forward in his chair, mouth a gape as he peered at the woman.

"Well, well… rumours of the rebellion experimentation may be true after all…" he muttered. He then brought his attention to the struggling child.

"And who might she be?" He asked, pointing at Lauren.

"A saiyan, and a true one at that," Trunks replied, gesturing for the guard to bring her forward so the king could see. Lauren quickly elbowed her escort in the gut, causing him to drop her as she ran to the side of the room, glaring at everyone.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'll have you know my entire family is here now and they'll soon have both me and Zara outta here!" She yelled, causing King Vegeta to burst out laughing. Leaning forward, he took a better look at Lauren.

"Really, and what makes you think that your family can get to me? Who is your family anyway brat?" He demanded. Lauren smirked.

"My mom is Emily and my dad is Trunks. They're with the best fighters in the whole universe! And I bet she could beat the snot outta you anyday! Never mind all your guards!" she shot back. King Vegeta shot a curious look at Trunks.

"Is that so?" he asked, a smile spreading across his lips. He paused in thought for a moment, Zar deciding to interject for the moment.

"While you're busy being all a gust with emotion for being a granddaddy again, may I point out that the child's parents appear to be doppelgangers of Emi and Mirai? And that they're at the rebel base with Emi as their captive?" This snapped the King out of his thoughts.

"Emi was captured? Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" He barked.

"Well I would have thought the fact that Zar has acquired a copy and that your have a newly found grandkid would come first," Trunks replied casually, his arms folded over his chest to show he was growing tired of the audience with his father. Vegeta stood and paced in front of the thrones a couple of times in thought before stopping and pointing at Trunks.

"I sent Mirai down to the lab, go and get him then the pair of you go and retrieve Emi. Zar, transport your new friend there to the dungeons. There should be a nice ki repression cell for her there. Go now!" he ordered. Trunks and Zar nodded, bowed then left the room.

"Now I'm curious little one, I know your parents so why don't you exist here?" He stared at Lauren but she stubbornly didn't answer.

"Never mind, I'm sure I'll find out later. Jacob! Alexis! Get your brown tailed behinds in here now!" King Vegeta roared. At this, the king's large oak double doors opened and armour clad two teenagers strolled in. Lauren could only stare as they made their way past her and towards the King.

"What's with the kid?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, her energy signature feels like mother and father's, but I don't recognise her," Jacob added, causing King Vegeta to smirk.

"That's for you two to find out. You're to be her keepers and if I find out she's either died in your care or escaped then you two will be on human watch for a month, got it?" He demanded. Lauren didn't understand what 'human watch' meant but it seemed to cause a flicker of annoyance across the twin's faces, the same reaction for if Emily had told the regular versions they'd be forced to endure extra chores.

"Don't worry, we can handle it," Alexis replied lazily as she telekinetically threw Lauren at Jacob. The young girl tried squirming again but found her alternate older brother was a lot tougher then some random guard.

"Let go of me! I'm royalty too, you have no right to…" she was yelling as the laughing twins carried her out easily, off to whatever her evil siblings had instore for her…


End file.
